1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to balancing apparatus and more particularly to balancing apparatus having a platform supported by a spherical fulcrum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of balancing apparatus has long been recognized as a source of recreational amusement and a beneficial form of exercise. One of the oldest known types of balancing apparatus was the teeter-totter board type balancing platform and log fulcrum. Variations of the board type balancing platform and log fulcrum apparatus are still popular today in such diverse applications as home exercise equipment and apparatus for circus entertainment acts. However, such board type platform and log fulcrum balancing apparatus have the limitations that they are capable only of lateral balancing movement.
Several attempts have been made to expand the recreational and exercise benefits of platform balancing apparatus. An example of the expanded function balancing apparatus is represented by the use of a spherical fulcrum for supporting the balancing platform instead of the log type fulcrum (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,604,726 and 3,862,768). With a spherical fulcrum, the balancing platform is free to move in all directions, thus providing the user with a multiplicity of interrelated balancing movements. However, the spherical fulcrum balancing apparatus, as exemplified by the above noted patents, are either complicated in structure or require an intricately shaped balancing platform. Further since the motion of the platform relative to the fulcrum in these typical balancing apparatus is limited to the area between the feet, the recreational amusement and beneficial exercise derived is proportionately limited.